Napstablook the Friendly Ghost
by CreativeVisionary
Summary: What did Napstablook feel like when he first met the human named Frisk? What if they decided to become friends? Give this story a chance. It may just brighten up your day.


Napstablook had just finished his ghost sandwich which he had brought with him as he explored the old ruins of their legends. Exploring was fun. There is only so much one can do when they have no friends to speak of. Making his mix tapes and watching TV only holds so much entertainment so exploring was a nice change of pace. The other monsters mostly ignored him. That was ok. He didn't really know how to interact with the other monsters anyway.

He was just settling down to feel like garbage (it was a family tradition after a meal) when he heard someone coming closer. Nabstablook panicked and tried his best to improvise by saying 'z' repeatedly. He had often seen human's do it on the TV. It seemed to be the noise that they made when they were sleeping so maybe whoever it was would ignore him. Who was he kidding? This was a stupid idea! Who would even be fooled by that! Everyone knows that ghosts can't sleep. His inner monologue was cut short by the being trying to move him, putting them both into battle.

The being was different than any of the monsters he had seen (and he had seen a wide variety of monsters). It seemed to have quite yellow skin and brown shoulder-length hair. It was clothed in a pink and blue striped sweater along with a pair of blue shorts. It was very similar looking to the human pictures he had seen. Napstablook would even go as far as to say that the being truly was a human.

He was brought out of his musings by the human attempting to cheer him up. He didn't really know how to respond, making a weird noise and crying. He hated fighting and if this was a human from the surface like he feared then they were most likely here to kill him (not that you can kill a ghost). For someone with as low a self-esteem as Napstablook it was all that was needed to send him into a short bout of tears.

The most surprising thing was, rather than taunt or attack him because of how weak he was, the human was continuing to try and cheer him up. He tried to get the human to stop, not used to this amount of niceness from anyone. "Really not feelin up to it right now. Sorry." He whispered, the tears stopping.

The human wasn't deterred. It continued to try and cheer him up. Maybe his new trick would keep them from hurting them? Slowly, tears defied gravity and collected on top of his head, forming a ghostly hat. "Do you like it? I call it 'Dapperblook'." He waited nervously for the human's response. Much to his surprise, the human complemented the look, saying it looked really cool. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards at that comment, as if trying to form a smile. For the first time in a long while, Napstablook felt happy.

"I guess you want to move on. I'll just go…" He went to disappear back to the safe confines of his house when the human decided to speak.

"Please, don't leave just yet."

Napstablook looked back at the tiny human. It looked to be only a child with how small it was.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just trying to find Mrs Toriel's house." Napstablook knew exactly who the child was looking for. The mother goat of the Ruins was one of the few monsters in the underground who acknowledged his existence. It didn't help that she was a regular customer to the family business so he always made deliveries to her.

"Um… If you are ok with it of course… I could guide you to her house?" He offered.

The human's face lit up with a smile at the offer. They must have felt really scared and alone down here, surrounded by unfriendly faces.

"I'm more than ok with it. My name's Frisk. What's yours?" The human, now named Frisk, followed Napstablook, walking beside the floating spectre.

"My name's Napstablook. It's ok if you don't remember it. Not many do." He said as he instructed the human on the method to get by the next puzzle.

"It's such a unique name, how could I not remember it?" They asked rhetorically. This surprised Napstablook. No one had ever said that about their name before. He would have blushed if he was made of more than plasma. The conversation died off as they focused on the journey and puzzles ahead.

"What are your hobbies?" Frisk asked, making Napstablook look at them in surprise.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I was curious about the cool ghost who decided to help me." They smiled at Napstablook innocently, not knowing how much they had affected the ghost throughout their brief time with each other. "So, what are your hobbies?"

He thought for a moment. "Well I mostly watch TV and sometimes mix music. I'm not very good at it though..."

"That sounds like fun. I like drawing and reading books. Maybe I can listen to your mix tapes one day?"

Napstablook's mouth twitched upwards again for the second time that day, slowly forming into a small smile. It filled him with happiness, the thought of someone being genuinely interested in his hobbies. "I would like that a lot."

They had reached the entrance of Toriel's home. Napstablook was secretly wishing that they weren't there yet so that he could talk to the human for a little while longer.

"Here we are. If you leave the ruins, I live in Waterfall. Maybe then I can show you my music."

Frisk attempted to hug the ghost, warming his soul.

"I will Napstablook. You're my friend after all."

"Friends… Friends sounds nice." He smiled and attempted to hug back, not caring if his arms phased right through the human. After about a minute they separated and looked at each other. "See you around, friend." He said before slowly floating away.

"See you soon Napstablook." The human waved as they watched him go.

The smile from gaining a friend never left his face for the rest of the day. He finally had a friend.


End file.
